


might like a boy like you

by thedemigodrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Jock Lance (Voltron), Lance plays soccer, M/M, Punk Keith (Voltron), flying by the seat of my pants writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemigodrunner/pseuds/thedemigodrunner
Summary: Lance wears the leather jacket





	might like a boy like you

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing this because of a tweet I saw (https://twitter.com/keithyyboi/status/1135636880882581505?s=21) and decided to contribute, sorry if this is just bad

Lance takes a deep breath as he walks onto the field, bag slung over his shoulder and a soccer ball twirling in his hand. _It’s a good day to play some soccer_ . The sun is shining but not too hot and a breeze ruffles his brunette locks. _Mmm, definitely a good day._  And what makes it an even better day, is the amount of people lingering in the stands, finding good seats and chatting with friends before the game starts. Lance spots Pidge and Matt near the front row, waving at him once they see him. He waves back and keeps looking in the crowd, wondering if… _he’_ ll be here. Keith and Lance had had a rough start when they first met, Keith teasing Lance’s commitment to athletics and commenting on the stupidity surrounding sports and Lance taking it a bit too personally. Then came a series of challenges and bickering that they both stoked, but once Matt started dating Shiro, Keith’s step-brother, and their friend groups began to merge, their bickering became more friendly. When Lance had told Keith about the game earlier today, he had shrugged Lance off, saying that he had better things to do, yet Lance hoped, that maybe he’d still be here.

Unable to spot him, Lance sighs and sets down his stuff. There’s not many people out on the field yet, as Lance likes to warm up a little extra by himself on game days. Besides, he has the growing crowd all to himself right now. Lance begins warming up, taking shots on the goal and getting into his groove. Before long the rest of his team is on the field, also warming up. Lance checks the clock. 30 minutes till the start. Coach calls all the team together to do group drills and then leaves it to the team captains to hype everyone up.

“You guys know how to play soccer, so play soccer. Keep your focus up today, we want to start off this season on a good note. McClain, Garret.” Lance nods towards Lance and Hunk.

“Coach is right, let’s make this a good game,” Lance smirks and puts an arm around Hunk. “This guy’s got our back so let’s make sure he doesn’t have to do much today.”

Hunk laughs. “Let’s trust and communicate with each other, we got this.”

“All hands in, on me, 1, 2, 3, Altea!”

Hunk pats Lance on the back. “You got this buddy.”

Lance smiles back, “yeah you too!”

Lance looks towards the stands again, still hopeful, but he can’t find the familiar mop of raven hair. Lance looks back towards the field, _no, I need to focus, I can’t be distracted by him… especially when he isn’t even here._ Lance’s heart sinks a little. He shouldn’t have expected anything. At least this game should go well, at least he’s playing the sport he loves dearly right now. Lance high-fives all the teammates he passes by as he gets into position, yelling out encouragements to everyone. Lance’s mother had often joked that soccer was a great place for him because he could really put his loud voice to use, and she was right.

The referee blows the whistle and the game starts. The other team starts with the ball, quickly passing it off and moving towards the left of Lance. Lance sees his teammate coming to intercept and places him in the open spot up-field to receive. His teammate passes the ball and Lance dribbles up the field, waiting for his team to move up with him so he can either pass it off or strike. He ends up passing it off to the midfielder behind him, who passes to the right side, who then passes back to Lance, and so forth. The game continues with passing back and forth, unable to find an opening to score, but also not relinquishing control of the ball. Finally, they manage to get an opening and score, the ball just barely sliding past the goalie’s gloves, but hey, a goal is a goal. Lance congratulates his team, trying to lift everyone’s mood. That had been a tough round, but their patience paid off. Yet as they lined up for the reset, the other team immediately scored a goal on them. _Dammit._

-

The game went on for awhile back and forth, no one breaking the tie. At half time, Lance dumps half of his water bottle onto his face, the heat starting to affect him. Lance looks towards the stands again, but this time Hunk catches him.

Hunk raises a questioning brow but Lance ignores it. Hunk sighs and pats his friend on the back, knowing that they will talk about it later.

Lance watches the stands for a few more moments before sighing and giving up. Keith isn’t here. Lance runs back onto the field after the team huddle, and the second half begins. The other team controls the ball for most of the half, much to the frustration of Lance. Lance checks the clock again--10 minutes left. That’s still so much time and yet, they cannot let the Galra score here. They may have underestimated them in the beginning, but now they know how they work. 5 minutes. They keep passing the ball, Hunk having already blocked a few shots that have made it past the defense, until finally, finally, a midfielder gets a hold of the ball. Lance sprints up the field and gets an open spot, waiting for the pass. Lance runs towards it and receives, then dribbles up the field, putting everything into the run. He feels his heart pounding in his chest and hears the roar of the fans around him. He weaves through the other team, passing the ball a few times and over the roar of the crowd he can hear something else...the roar of an all too familiar motorcycle reverberating through the air, and Lance’s heart flutters. Lance receives the ball again and waits for the perfect moment to make the shot. And just as he sees a bright smudge of red among the crowd of blue and white out of the corner of his eye, Lance scores.

-

Lance immediately gets tackled by his teammates, sporting a huge smile. He cheers with his team as they go back to their side of the field. There’s still a little bit of time on the clock left, but not much. After yelling out more encouragement and receiving equal enthusiasm back, Lance looks towards the stands again, and sees Keith there, waving at him. Lance waves back, smiling to himself. The whistle blows again and they finish out the game, though they never give up the ball. The game finally ends 2-1, and after shaking hands with the Galra Academy players, Lance and Hunk lead their celebratory victory lap (and conditioning for the goal that they had let slip by) around the field. Everyone cheered along the way, adrenaline from the game and their win still pumping through them. When they got back to the benches, Pidge and Matt greeted them.

Pidge hugs them both, “Congrats you guys! I must admit I was a little unsure there but then you guys totally kicked their asses.”

Hunk laughs. “Thanks Pidge. Yeah, that had been tough for awhile there.”

Matt hugs them as well. “Yeah but you guys played it through really well. Those were some nice saves there, Hunk. And way to go on scoring there, Lance.”

Lance grins. “Thanks Matt.”

Pidge snickers. “Yeah I guess you do play soccer after all.”

Lance gasps and puts a hand over his heart. “How dare you!”

The groups laughs as Lance goes into a spiel about betrayal, when there’s a tap on his shoulder and oh. Oh Lance must be really dehydrated or something because there’s Keith Kogane looking gorgeous in the fading sunlight asking him if he’s doing anything after this and yes, Lance would very much like to get food with him afterwards. Lance turns to his friends to offer them an invite but they all sport smirks and claim that they all have too much homework when Lance knows for a fact that they don’t.

-

Lance collects his stuff from the field and locker room, changing out of his soccer uniform and into gym clothes. After reapplying deodorant and praying that his B.O. isn’t that bad, Lance walks outside and shivers. The temperature had dropped rapidly now with the sun almost over the horizon, and the tank top that Lance wears barely does anything against the stronger breeze. _Oh well_.

Lance walks towards the parking lot and sees Keith leaning against his bike, tapping away at his phone. He lifts his head at the sound of Lance’s approach and smiles, but quickly frowns.

“Uhh.. do you have a jacket or something?”

Lance smiles sheepishly, “No, I uh, forgot it.”

Wordlessly, Keith shrugs off his signature red jacket and holds it out to Lance, who tries not to stutter.

“Uh-- you sure man? I’ll be okay, you don’t have to...”

Keith nods. “Trust me.

“But-”

“Lance, you’ll freeze. I’ve been warm all day and I’m not wearing a tank top.” Keith gives Lance a pointed look.

“Alright.” Lance concedes, having done his duty of being polite. He takes the jacket from Keith and slips it over his shoulders. _Oh._ That’s warm. Lance must’ve not realized just how cold he had gotten. He subtly takes an indulgent sniff, and damn, this boy smells warm too, like pumpkin spice and a comfy blanket to snuggle with. He resists the urge to burrow his face into the jacket and moves to go to his car, but Keith stops him.

“Huh?”

Keith looks away, scraping his shoes against the pavement. “Uh, I was wondering if you’d maybe wanna ride on my bike tonight? I can drive us back to your car afterwards.”

Lance blinks, then smiles. “Alright, that’d be cool. I’ll just drop my stuff into my car.”

Keith nods and Lance goes to his car, heart fluttering all the way. He’d seen Keith on his bike all the time, but had never ridden on it himself. Man, scoring a goal and riding with Keith on his bike, how could this day get any better?

Lance walks over to Keith, who hands him his spare helmet-- _does he have a spare one with him all the time or did he just bring it with him this time???_ \--and hops on. Keith tells Lance where he should rest his feet and “I tend to like to go fast, so just tap me three times if you want me to slow down, and make sure you hold on.”

“Pssh, I can handle fast,” Lance jumps onto the bike behind Keith. “Show me what ya got, Mullet.”

Keith scoffs. “Alright, you asked for it.” Keith reeves the engine and Lance’s arms immediately wrap around Keith’s waist, but Lance can’t even be embarrassed by how he startled he was because Keith’s warmth is soaking into him, and damn he hopes that this is a long drive. Keith pulls out of the parking space and takes off, really giving Lance a run for his money, but Lance doesn’t mind as he presses closer to Keith and takes in the night air.

-

“I can’t believe you’re eating that.”

Keith's brow quirks. “What? It’s good.” He shrugs and dips another french fry into his ice cream sundae as Lance eyes it with slight disgust. Lance takes a bite of his grilled cheese, which is much healthier as a 9 pm snack, thank you very much.

“Here, try it.” Keith holds the ice-cream dipped fry out for Lance. Lance rolls his eyes but eats the fry, blushing slightly as Keith feeds it to him. Keith watches him for his response and Lance is… pleasantly surprised.

“Huh, okay it actually is good.”

Keith smirks. “See?”

“Yeah, yeah, you were right, now give me another one.”

Now Keith rolls his eyes as he feeds another fry to Lance, who blushes less this time. They finish snacking in comfortable silence, until Keith speaks up.

“Congratulations, on your goal by the way.”

“Oh you saw that?” Lance winks and Keith rolls his eyes. “Thanks…. I thought you hated sports.”

Keith groans. “I don’t hate all sports, just the ones that aren’t all that useful.”

Lance raises a brow, “Like what?”

“Like.. table tennis. What good will that do? Material arts though, you actually learn how to defend yourself and--”

Lance snorts. “I think the only one getting into a fight is you.”

Keith shakes his head, chuckling. “Eh, been there done that.”

Lance’s brows shoot up. _What now???_

“It was the other guys that could use the martial arts though.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”

Keith takes a deep breath. “Uh, no it’s okay. Um, when I came out as gay at my last school, quite a few people were very … against it. And I got corned.” Keith smiles slightly at Lance. “They underestimated me though.”

Lance smiles back. “I’m glad you got out… That sucks.” Lance leans back in the booth, not realizing how close he had gotten. “Too bad you weren’t around when I came out as bi. I could’ve used some extra muscle.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing too bad, but ya know, I could’ve done without the insults and notes.”

Keith frowns in sympathy. “Yeah…”

“Anyway,” Lance picks up, “thanks for coming tonight.”

Keith nods with a soft smile that Lance has never seen on Keith before. He likes it.

-

Once they pull into the school parking lot, Lance immediately wishes that the night could continue, but Lance has an early practice tomorrow, and Keith claims that he’ll be skipping math but Lance knows that really he’ll be studying the material for the next week. Lance reluctantly peels himself off from Keith and his warmth and hops off the bike. Lance moves to part with the red jacket that had done such a good job at keeping him cozy when Keith says,

“Keep it.”

“Are you sure?” This is Keith’s signature jacket after all. Lance doesn’t think he’s ever seen Keith without it.

“I’m sure.” Keith scratches the back of his neck. “Just give it back whenever.”

“Oh” Lance definitely did not squeak there, nope. “Alright.”

They walk to the other end of the parking lot together. “Well this is my car. Keith meet Blue, Blue meet Keith.”

Keith snickers. “You named your car Blue?”

“Oh yeah? What did you name your bike then.”

Keith blushes and coughs out what suspiciously sounds like “Red.”

Lance smirks and takes out his keys. “Well, thanks again for tonight, that was fun.”

Keith smiles. “I’m glad…. I, uh, had fun too.” They just look at each other for a few moments, unsure of how to really end the conversation and part ways. Since when were Keith’s eyes a shade of violet? A car driving by breaks the spell and Lance smiles and nods, turning to leave, when Keith’s hand reaches out and suddenly Keith’s crossed the distance between them faster than possible and his hands are on Lance’s jacket collar, _his_ jacket collar, and Lance holds his breath as Keith gazes into his eyes, waiting. Lance nods and they close the distance between them, melting into the warmth between their lips. Keith's lips are gentle as they move against Lance's, and Lance can't help the fluttering him his heart and the warmth that spreads through his chest like wildfire.

-

_A few months later…_

Altea had a fantastic season with boys soccer this year under Lance and Hunk’s leadership, and with their amazing team. On senior night, Lance only tears up a little bit, as his friends and teammates celebrate them. His heart feels almost full to the brim as he’s surrounded by cheering, from the crowd for winning their last game, and for them, the senior members on the team. Lance makes sure to hug everyone, so grateful for his time there. Hunk claps him on the back, and they hug as they both suppress tears. “You did such a good job, Lance.” Hunk murmurs into Lance’s ear as they hug. “You lifted us all up.”

“And you had our backs. I wouldn’t have had the confidence to move and score without your support, and I know that it’s the same for everyone else. You are our rock.” Lance murmurs back.

They separate and smile at each other, and become surrounded again by fans and team members as they finish out the night, well, at the school anyways, with Altea’s cheer. After seeing everyone, Lance heads towards the edge of the bleachers and sees Keith there, swinging his keys on his fingers and smiling at Lance with such a huge, dopey smile. Lance can’t help but smile back the same, as his heart spills over.

“Hey there.” Lance greets.

“Hey,” Keith breathes back as he reaches out to wraps his arms around Lance. “You were awesome, I’m so proud of you.”

Lance beams, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. “I think you being here may have helped.” Lance winks and Keith laughs, pulling him in for a kiss, and then another, and another. They separate and just stare into each others eyes for a little while, and Lance still wonders just how Keith’s eyes are violet.

“Hey McClain!”

Lance turns over his shoulder to see Pidge there, waving her arms, with Hunk, Matt, and Shiro standing beside her.

“Are we headed to the party or what?”

Lance pretends to groan while Keith chuckles. “We were having a moment here Pidge!”

“Well have a moment later, I’m hungry!”

“Oh, Lance is hungry for something…” Hunk starts.

“Or someone,” Matt adds on. Shiro and Keith both face-palm, while Lance just smirks and shrugs.

“Can’t say they're wrong.”

“Anyway, let’s get going.” Pidge leads the others towards the parking lot, while Lance turns back to Keith. “We better go.”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees and hands Lance his jacket and spare helmet.

Lance smirks as he shrugs it on. This time he openly burrows his face against the color and Keith flushes slightly. “Maybe red is my color.”

“Yeah, “ Keith says evenly, leaning in close. “It definitely is.” This time Lance blushes as Keith takes his hand and leads him to his bike for their next adventure.


End file.
